Loss
by ADunne
Summary: La bataille fait rage devant nous, et toi, tu pars au combat. Moi, je t'imite. Si nous devons tomber, alors nous tomberons ensemble.


_**Disclamer :** L'univers d'Harry potter, ses personnages et ses lieux appartiennent à J.K.R_

_**Résumé **: La bataille fait rage devant nous, et toi, tu pars au combat. Moi, je t'imite. Si nous devons tomber, alors nous tomberons ensemble._

___**Note :** Je m'excuse par avance s'il y a quelques incohérences/erreurs au niveau du déroulement des événements ou des faits racontés, je n'ai pas le tome 7 et la bataille finale en tête. J'espère que cela vous plaira malgré tout. Bonne lecture ! Et merci à tous ceux/lles qui m'ont laissé des reviews sur mes précédents OS :)_

_Loss_

Je te murmure un dernier « je t'aime » du bout des lèvres, mais tu es déjà parti. La bataille fait rage devant nous, et toi, tu pars au combat. Tu as la tête haute, le regard fier et le bras prêt à parer à toute attaque comme le bon soldat que tu es. Et je t'imite, mais j'ai peur. C'est la première fois, car je suis Auror et cette vie je l'ai choisie. Mais, à l'époque je n'avais rien à perdre. Je n'avais pas de mari à aimer ou de fils à protéger. Je ne vivais que pour moi.

Les sorts pleuvent autour de nous. Des éclairs colorés jaillissent de toute part entre nous, contre nous. On les évite sans même savoir s'ils nous sont destinés. Contre qui je me bats ? Je l'ignore. C'est la guerre. On ne sait plus qui est qui, qui fait quoi, contre qui.

Parfois, un membre de l'Ordre s'effondre, blessé ou mort, victime d'un mangemort ou peut-être de l'un de nos propres sorts. Et l'on ne peut rien y faire. Chacun de nous connait les risques, on les a acceptés il y a bien longtemps.

Je t'observe du coin de l'œil en envoyant un sortilège informulé par-dessus mon épaule. Tu avances malgré les baguettes qui se dressent devant toi. Je t'admire pour cela, pour ta force et ton assurance. Ton courage tout simplement. Tu marches sans prendre la peine de te retourner sur tes pas… tu aurais dû. Je crie ton nom de toutes mes forces, mais il est trop tard. Dolohov s'était déjà glissé dans ton dos pour t'assener le coup fatal. Tu t'affales. Tu tombes et te casses comme un pantin désarticulé sur le sol et moi je cours.

Je cours vers toi aussi vite que possible comme si j'allais pouvoir te retenir, te relever, te sauver. Mais c'est déjà trop tard, on ne peut plus revenir en arrière. Tes yeux me fixent sans me voir. C'est fini, tout est fini. Mes membres ne me répondent plus, ils tremblent, je m'effondre. _Remus._ Je referme tes paupières et pose ma tête contre la tienne. Ta peau contre ma peau, une dernière fois.

« Réveille-toi Remus, je sais que tu peux…tu ne peux pas être…pas toi. »

Une guerre fait des victimes. _Mais toi, tu n'es pas comme les autres, je le sais ! Tu te relèveras, tu te relèves toujours ! _Les larmes coulent contre mes joues avant de s'écraser contre ta peau glacée. Mon front contre le tien, je pleure notre bonheur perdu. Aussi éphémère que le vol d'un papillon. Je pleure, pour mon fils, pour notre fils qui ne connaitra jamais ses parents. Car je vais mourir, te rejoindre. Je le sais, je le sens.

Elle est là, elle rigole. Dolohov a dû l'appeler pour qu'elle en finisse avec moi. Après tout, je suis un membre de sa famille, j'ai le droit à un traitement spécial. Je la sens se délecter de toute cette souffrance qu'ils causent autour d'eux. Je pourrais presque sentir le mal couler dans ses veines et ronger ses chaires.

Et je le devine enfin dans mon dos, l'éclair vert qui fend vers moi tel un aigle avant de s'abattre sur sa proie. Et me faucher en pleine jeunesse.

« Ne m'abandonne pas, je t'en prie… »

Je devrais me battre, mourir dignement, en héroïne et regarder la mort en face. Mais je n'ai jamais eu le courage des Gryffondors, juste la loyauté des Poufsouffles. Celle là-même qui m'empêche de t'abandonner ici et maintenant. J'ai peur. Toi, tu étais fort. Tu me protégeais. Je savais ton ombre derrière moi dans tous mes combats. Je sentais ta présence bienveillante à mes côtés en toutes circonstances. Mais, tu n'es plus là.

Tu voudrais que je me relève, que je continue d'avancer malgré ta mort pour Teddy, pour toi. Mais je ne peux pas, je ne peux pas me résoudre à laisser nos chemins se séparer à nouveau pas si tôt, pas encore. C'est égoïste, j'en ai conscience, mais il est déjà trop tard. Je ne pourrai pas survivre, seule, je n'aurai jamais la bravoure suffisante. Ne me reproche pas de laisser Teddy seul, d'autres l'aimeront pour nous, au moins autant que nous ne l'aurions fait. Il sera choyé, protégé. Il grandira, il comprendra. Notre fils deviendra un homme et nous pourrons être aussi fiers de lui qu'il ne le sera de nous.

La lumière émeraude me frappe. Elle m'assaille, j'ai mal. Mon corps s'effondre, mais le sol ne me heurte pas. Une lueur pâle m'entoure, m'entrave, m'enveloppe dans son drôle de brouillard. C'est doux, moelleux, enrobant presque.

Le ciel s'assombrit autour de moi, je ne vous distingue plus, vous, mes compagnons d'armes. Vous vous battez n'est-ce pas ? Faites le en notre nom, pour qu'on ne nous oublie pas. J'ai confiance, notre cause est juste, vous vaincrez. Quelques faisceaux lumineux m'illuminent encore parfois. Je savais que vous n'abandonneriez pas.

Tout s'efface doucement. Sauf toi. _Où suis-je ?_ Je l'entends, elle rit. Elle hurle de plaisir, de joie, de fierté. La mort de Sirius ne lui suffisait donc pas. Elle devait éradiquer la dernière branche pourrie de l'arbre familial. Elle m'a eu. Elle a profité de ma faiblesse. _Non !_ Je l'ai laissé faire. Lâches. Moi. Elle. Mais, déjà elle m'enjambe comme une vulgaire motte de terre, je suis morte, je n'existe plus.

Je m'endors et je me laisse porter par ce nuage de poussière blanc qui gravite autour de moi. Paisiblement. Cela doit être ça la mort. Je ferme les yeux une dernière fois. Je n'ai plus peur car je sais que quand je les rouvrirai tu seras là, dans un halo de lumière argentée, à me tendre la main. Alors, je la saisirai avant de t'enlacer pour l'éternité.


End file.
